Bakura loves Ryou
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Yep… another valentines drabble… Ryou and Bakura cuddle on the couch… nuff said… BxR fluff


**Summary:**

Yep… another valentines drabble… Ryou and Bakura cuddle on the couch… nuff said… BxR fluff

Catlover: Well… even tough we don't really celebrate Valentines Day in the Netherlands; I still wanted to make one. Seriously, I had almost forgotten about it… well… nobody ever sends me a letter so… blah…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** Shounen ai Don't like, don't read! Shoo!

Note: This story is not beta-read!

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_**-Bakura ♥ Ryou-**_

"Aahhhh…" Ryou sighed as he stretched his arms. Now that he was home, he could finally relax himself. Today was Valentines day, and he had been hiding himself for his little fan club all day. Every time the girls would see him, they would shriek happily and he would have to run again.

But that wasn't all. When he went to his locker to grab the books he needed for his next lessons, he found out that it was actually stuffed with love declarations and Valentines chocolate.

And that's what he had now. Very, very VERY much chocolate. Not that he minded (he loved chocolate!), but he always felt bad that he had to break the girls hearts.

Ryou smiled to himself, absentmindedly chewing on some chocolate. No matter how sweet and nice those letters were, he knew that he already had someone he loved dearly. And that someone loved him back.

He and Bakura had been almost a couple for a year now, and Ryou was still very happy with that. After Battle City, Bakura had changed through the years, and had learned to accept Ryou for what he was. He even learned to love him…

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts, when he felt a warm breath close to his ears. "Hello Ryou-koi… how was your day…?" Asked an warm rich voice behind him.

Ryou sighed happily as he felt Bakura wrap his arms around him. Leaning into the hug, he mumbled "Hmm… fine…" before snuggling the crook of Bakura's neck.

Bakura smiled as his Hikari yawned cutely. "Had a tiring day…?" Ryou nodded his head.

Ryou suddenly smiled happily when he let go of Bakura, the yami automatically of Ryou. "I got lots of chocolate today Yami" He held up a bag.

The eyes of Bakura suddenly widened as he looked at the bag of chocolate Ryou held in his hands. "Wow… you never had this much…" His hand reached out to grab a chocolate, but Ryou quickly grabbed it away.

"Huh?" The yami said dumbly as he looked at his smirking (or taking a try at smirking) Hikari.

"Uh uh uh, Yami" Ryou wiggled his finger. "These chocolates are all _mine_…" He said mockingly, as he popped one into his mouth.

Deciding to play the game, Bakura smirked as he sat closer to Ryou. "Oohh…? Is that so…?"

Ryou grinned, popping yet another chocolate into his mouth. "Mmmmmyes, yes it is"

Holding his Hikari close, Bakura bent down so that his mouth was close to Ryou's ear. "Well then… I guess I will just have to steal them from you, don't I…?"

And with that, Bakura gently pushed his lips against Ryou's. The younger boy purred as Bakura once again wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their chests together warmly…

"Hmmm… Bakura…" Ryou moaned as Bakura deepened the kiss, tasting the sweet chocolate from his hikari's mouth. Sighing in pleasure, Ryou lets his hands curl into Bakura's soft silvery hair, deepening the kiss some more.

Bakura groaned softly as Ryou's tongue brushed against his in a slow manner. Still tasting the chocolate he craved for, he forced his tongue harder against his hikari's, quickly dominating the kiss…

When they both stopped to take a breath, they looked at each other lovingly. Ryou smiled shyly as Bakura curled his fingers with his…

Bakura smiled sincerely as he gave his Hikari a soft kiss on his forehead. "I don't need any chocolate…" He winked at Ryou teasingly. "I've got you…"

Ryou smiled as he hugged Bakura again, never breaking their eye contact. "I love you Bakura…"

Bakura smiled as he kissed Ryou once more. "I love you too Ryou… my koi…"

…_Happy Valentines Day…_

_-Owari-_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: Man… pure fluff material… I don't like this fic that much… I made this fic when I listened "Skin on skin" from Sarah Corner… blame her for the pure fluff… Well anyways… Happy Valentines Day, and please review… that's all…

REVIEW

…

…

…

That is… if you want to…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
